Il était une fois dans un pays pas si lointain kça
by Anya-The-Elf
Summary: Une One-shot qui ne rime à rien, juste pour faire rire :D En espérant que vous aimerez...


**Il était une fois dans un pays pas si lointain que ça, une école du nom de Poudlard pour les Singes à Lunettes complètement dyslexiques et demeurés de surcroît !  
Euh...Je voulais dire pour les apprentis sorciers (regarde le scénariste : c'est quoi ce texte ?!).  
Hum, hum...Un jour qu'il faisait pas super bon, Harry Potter se promenait avec tous ses amis (pas beaucoup) et aussi ses ennemis (la par contre il y en a trop).  
Il faisait un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais bon l'humour d'Harry Potter est très...enfantin, dirons nous.  
Avec un rire (qui faisait un peu penser à un cochon en chaleur) Harry lança :  
-Qu'est ce qui est petit, jaune, et qui passe à travers les murs ?  
-Ta mère ? questionna Drago Malefoy.  
Harry partit en courant comme une fille, en bousculant Voldemort sur son passage.  
-Harry ! appela Ron.  
-Harry ! répéta Hermione.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin? Demanda Ron en regardant Hermione d'un air d'incompréhension.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin? Répéta Hermione.  
-Vos gueules les mioches, dit un mangemort encagoulé.  
Neville, qui passait par là (et oui, ce n'est pas un ami à Harry) se dirigea vers eux et commença une chorégraphie à la con.  
-FOUS TA CAGOULE, FOUS TA CAGOULE, OU T'AURAS FROID, T'AURAS LES GLANDES, T'AURAS LES BOULES !!  
Neville commença alors un strip-tease et tout le monde se cacha la vue, sauf Hermione.  
-Ola lala, je fond, je crois que le baromètre de température est en surchauffe la ! dit elle.  
Heureusement, un des mangemorts mit fin au supplice et tout le monde put à nouveau respirer (euh...on respire par les yeux maintenant ?!)  
-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Hermione qui s'ennuyait vachement vite.  
-Et si on t'enterrais ? proposa Drago.  
-Super ! dit elle, toute enjouée.  
Mais Drago fut vite découragé de le faire, c'était une sang-de-bourbe, il ne voulait pas se salir les mains.  
-Quelqu'un veut des boules de Gaïacha ? proposa Voldemort en sortant des tic tac de sa poche.  
-HAHAHA... euh... boules de Gaïacha ? C'est quoi ? demanda Ginny (la petite amie idiote d'Harry Potter).  
Puis, se rappelant que son petit ami (idiot) était parti et était triste, elle devint grave et se dirigea à pas lents vers le lac pour s'y noyer (si on avait un peu de chance).  
-Ouais, vas-y Ginny, cria Hermione pour l'encourager.  
-Non, mais t'es malade ? demanda Ron. Elle va attraper un rhume et le transmettre à Harry et ils auront des enfants cracmols bézin jusqu'à la moelle des os !  
-De toute façon...Non rien j'ai oublier, dit Drago.  
-MON AMOUR JE T'AIME ! dit Hermione en s'élançant vers Drago.  
-T'es sur ?  
-Euh...Non, mais on s'en fout ha, ha, ha !! TOUS A POIL ET ON SE MELANGE !! hurla t'elle.  
-Ah non pas de mélange, dit Drago d'un ton formel. Je veux des enfants normaux et pas timbrés comme vous. Attends Weasley, j'arrive.  
Il rejoint Ginny mais on ne sait pas encore où ils se sont noyés, sûrement les sirènes les avaient mangé, mais bon c'est leur vie hein.  
Hermione pleura 5 petites minutes, puis ne se rappelant plus pourquoi elle pleurait, elle arrêta.  
Tous les mangemorts avaient assisté à la scène, indifférents à la vie de merde de ses apprentis binoclards demeurés.  
-On s'emmerde dans cette histoire, se plaignit Voldemort. Il y a pas d'actions (s'adressant à l'auteur euh...moi quoi...) Il est où Haryyyyyyyyyyyy ?!  
Moi : (d'une voix rauque) Je l'ai tué, ha, ha, ha. D'ailleurs je peux te faire faire n'importe quoi !  
Voldemort essaya alors de se curer le nez mais il n'y arriva pas vu que...vu qu'il n'en a pas.  
-Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh, arrête sa fait mal, me hurla t'il.  
-Je sais, dis-je d'un air indifférent.  
Après deux bonnes heures de saoulage total (de ma part en fait), Ron entreprit de commençer la conversation.  
-Je t'aime, Hermione, dit il en se tournant vers la concernée.  
-Je t'aime Hermione, répéta t'elle.  
-Woh c'est bon j'me casse, tchao les nazes.  
-Woh c'est bon, y s'casse tchao le copain idiot d'Harry Potter (Je tiens ses informations de Ron lui-même dans une interwiw exclusive et patati et patata.)  
-Alors d'abbord je suis pas idiot, je m'appelle simplet ! L'innocent du village !! Piger ?!  
-Ouais c'est bon casse toi.  
Je claquai des doigts et Ron disparut dans un grouizillala tata ouch ichi sonore.  
Cette histoire qui ne rime à rien s'achève ici, au milieu de la cambrouse Poudlarienne, au milieu de nulle part, une histoire rimant à rien racontée par moi (je tourne ma petit fiche) Audrey !**

* * *

**Eh oui... Vous avez à faire à une timbrée :D J'éspère que vous avez aimez cette... One-shot lol, Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir Bisous !**


End file.
